A Legend Unfolds
by Mariya567
Summary: When a greedy King threatens Fairy Tail and the world, Romeo finds himself in a difficult situation: foster father to the future saviours of Fiore. This position doesn't come lightly and soon a new battle will begin, who will triumph? Good or Evil? R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys ! its me again! As promised I'm back with another Fairy Tail fanfic, I hope you guys like it! this chapter may be a bit short but it should get things started. (as a note, this is pre-acnolgia) Do read and review.

**Chapter 1:The Worst is Yet to Come**

The sounds of battle sounded loud and clear through the storm raging outside of Fairy Tail. From inside, Romeo could hear the sound of magic clashing with magic and the battle cries from both sides of the fight. The smell of blood surrounded him almost as completely as his feeling that something was going to happen today, something big. Under strict instructions from Porlyusica , 16 year old, Romeo fetched various medicinal items to tend to the many wounded that lay across the floor in the guild. For once, Mira-Jane was now back in the fight, since the return of Lisanna had enabled her to use her powers once again, meaning she no longer played nurse to her nakama. Romeo fidgeted nervously, waiting for news to somehow arrive to them. He was not sure what had triggered the fight, but Lord Ido seemed to have had enough of searching, believing that as king of a neighboring country, he had the right to forcefully take things that were not rightfully his from them. Something that clearly belonged in the hands of good, which he most certainly was not. He was greedy and lascivious, Romeo knew, believing himself to be akin to something like a god and constantly wanting more, MORE of money, women and the physical pleasures that living could bring to a human. It had been early this morning, as a terrific thunderstorm had set in, that Happy & Charle had spotted an approaching army, with Lord Ido at the forefront, riding on the back of a gruesome creature that looked akin to a dragon, and they alerted the guild who knew to prepare for the worst. The roars of the creature Ido rode were so fearsome that the people of Magnolia had all fled into the surrounding forest as the beast and its accompanying army of mages trampled their way to the city. Romeo had, of course, wanted to join in the fight but his father had forbade him, making cryptic statement like

"the future has need of you yet, my boy!" ruffling his hair, he had turned and swiftly walked away, his wife, Cana, running behind him after giving Romeo a quick hug. All he knew was that Macao had been asked by Natsu to take of his kids and Erza's and Levy's as well in case they were used as hostages. He was started out of his thoughts suddenly, at the sound of the back guild doors opening and turned to see 7 soaking wet, cloaked figures scurry into the guild.

"Hey!" Romeo yelled, vaulting off the table to land in front of them, fists aflame. "Who're you?" The figures dropped the hood of their cloaks and Romeo found himself face to face with Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and his own girlfriend, 16 year old Wendy.

"You guys?" He said confusedly, until he saw that Lucy, Erza and Levy were carrying a small bundle each."What? Why're your kids here? Wasn't Dad supposed to -" He stopped abruptly as Natsu held out a half-smoked cigar to him. He understood immediately as he met Natsu's sorrowful gaze, he understood more than anyone what it was like to lose a father.

"I'm sorry Romeo. It's all my fault-" Natsu began, but Romeo cut him off abruptly.

"Shut up, Natsu Oni-san, this wasn't your fault, Dad would probably hit you if he heard you say that." He managed a watery smile at his nakama, tightly clenching the cigar. Natsu grinned weakly in return.

"You're probably right."

That was when Wendy ran to him, throwing herself into his arms sobbing. he wrapped his arms around her, eyes tightly closed, face buried in her neck, trying to take in her scent. He suddenly remembered someone else had been with his father.

"And Cana-nee-chan?"

"She's gone ape-shit, when I left she was making a bloodbath of the guys who killed him. " Romeo cracked a smile, it was a relief knowing that for now, she was alive. He let go of Wendy to take Natsu's son, one month old Tsukasa from Lucy's arms. He was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the war going on around him. He put him down on the table next to him and reached over to check on the unharmed daughters of Gray and Gajeel, Viola and Layla.

"Did you find out what they came for?" He asked, still looking at the children.

"What do you think they came looking for?" Erza said darkly, "THAT." Romeo's eyes widened as he whipped his head around to look at them.

"What? How did they find out we had it?"

"I don't know!" Lucy cried frustrated and almost hysterical. She looked near tears. Levy rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Lu-chan gave it to Tsukasa, it's the last place they'll think to check, they don't know Natsu has a son." Gajeel grunted his agreement as Lucy lifted a small chain attached to an iridescent golden crystal resting on Tsukasa's neck.

"I-inside Tsukasa?"

"Romeo," Gray came forward then, "There's something I want to talk about. Realistically," he looked around at his friends, "there's a good chance that we'll die trying to take this asshole down. But, if we do go down we have a favor to ask you. Will you do it?"

Romeo froze. A favor? From him? What could he possibly do? He was only 16. He realized then that most of their contemporaries were out there and were just as likely to die as well. Which meant, he was their only hope for whatever they wanted done. Romeo nodded, and Gajeel broke into a snarky grin.

"I knew you'd come through kid," he ruffled his hair, as they pulled out four boxes and handed them to Romeo. He looked quizzically at them. Lucy gave a teary smile at his confusion.

"Romeo Conbolt, will you be their foster father?" Romeo gaped at them, behind him he heard Porlyusica get up from her seat, startled just as he.

"B-but, me? I'm only 16! I don't know how to be a father!" Gray laughed wryly.

"You had a pretty good example Romeo, I know you can do it." All of them gave him encouraging nods, his eyes met Wendy's and at a nod from her and a sharp nudge from Porlyusica, he managed a

"O-of course!" At this Levy came forward.

"Romeo, each of these boxes is for one of them."

"But there are four boxes."

"Yeah, that one's from Wendy to the new Wind Dragon Slayer." Romeo's eyes locked with Wendy's and he realized quite suddenly, that his girlfriend, the only girl he'd ever loved, was probably going to die. She couldn't hold his gaze as her eyes dropped sadly to the ground. Levy, may or may not have noticed the exchange and if she did, she chose not to say anything. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from sobbing like a little girl.

"We've written a letter to them, and given them things that we want them to have, so that they know we're always with them in spirit. " Erza grabbed his arm at this.

"But promise me Romeo, for their safety, don't tell them who their parents are until they're 16. If Ido finds out about them before then, it will all be over. " Natsu stroked the side of his son's face, who unconsciously followed the warmth. It was then that Romeo noticed Natsu's trade mark scarf was missing.

"Give it to them on their 16th birthday. They were all born the same day so that should be easy. Natsu attempted to grin but failed as he reluctantly withdrew his hand from his son. The grief of leaving his son was beginning to take its toll. Wendy placed a hand on his arm as walked to Natsu.

"My package will make sense when the time comes." A loud clap of thunder accompanied by a beastly roar echoed through the city. All three infants jolted awake, crying loudly in fear. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel stepped back, away from their kids, and motioned Romeo forward to take care of it. Lucy put a hand on her mouth, choking back a sob as they backed away from their children.

"Guys, do you think they'll ever forgive us for leaving them alone?" Erza put on a stoic face, even though her heart screamed and cried for her to take her child in her arms and never let go.

"They'll understand Lucy, they have to."

"Besides," Natsu interjected. "They'll never be alone, they have Fairy Tail with them." He smiled at Romeo who tried to return it but failed as he watched Natsu put his arms around Lucy and Wendy and turn them, steering them towards the door. Suddenly, Wendy broke the hold and ran to Romeo, throwing herself into his arms, kissing him passionately on the mouth. Levy sighed and leaned into Gajeel as the others watched with pity. As suddenly as the kiss had started it stopped.

"I love you," Wendy whispered to him, looking into his eyes."Never forget that." She slowly let go and bit back a sob. Then she turned and ran out the doors, hands clapped over her mouth and her eyes streaming with tears.. Lucy and the others called out to her to stop but to no avail she was gone. They turned back to Romeo, who had collapsed to his knees, the shock of the situation finally kicking in. They smiled sadly at him, Lucy, Erza and Levy could barely look at their children.

"Good bye Romeo."

They left then, taking off after Wendy.

That was the last time he saw any of them alive.

Those that survived the war that day retold how the 7 had gone into battle, proudly displaying their guild marks. It was often told how no matter how many times they were thrown to the ground, they managed to get back up every single time. The final stand was always recounted with awe. It was said that all were near death's door when they performed the Ultimate Unison Raid, combining all 7 of their powers. It went down as one of the most powerful attack weapon in mage history, though it killed all 7 involved.

However, that hadn't been enough to kill the enemy. No, it only served to weaken him. He fled that night, into the forest, though alive and injured, he was never heard from again. While people celebrated and believed it to be the end of a great menace, Romeo knew better. He knew he was out there. Waiting. Just biding his time until he was strong enough again to return for the item that Fairy Tails strongest mages had died fighting to protect.

It was only the beginning, though Romeo know it yet. The worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you all for reviewing so much! It was kind of interesting to see everyones reactions to the first chapter. Most were very concerned that I'd killed off Wendy. Don't worry, theyre gone but I'll still find ways to include them. That being said, this chapter is basically a filler, hopefully I can get another one out on the weekend :D So enjoy and I look forward to your reviews 3**

**Chapter 2: These Kids Will be the Death of Me**

_LINELINELINE_

"_No way! There is no way in __**hell **__I am changing a baby's diaper."_

"_Romeo, do you want to know what it feels like to be a pancake?"_

"_...so where are those diapers again?'_

_LINELINELINE_

"_Viola no! It's not nice to freeze people! Cana-nee-chan are you alright? –Gyyaah! Layla thats sharp, don't touch that! TSUKASA IF YOU PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH, SO HELP ME GOD!"_

_LINELINELINE_

"_...A...a..daaaa."_

"_Hmm, Layla? What is it?"_

"_..dada.."_

"_!"_

_LINELINELINE_

"_Daddy UP!"_

"_Alright alright ,just hang on a second, Layla."_

"_Daddy.."_

"_What is it Viola?"_

"_Da-"_

"_DADDY!"_

"_TSUKASA? What the – how the __**hell**__ did you get your head stuck in the goddamn chimney!"_

_LINELINELINE_

"_Yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am. Won't happen again Ma'am."_

"_Im sowwy Daddy."_

"_Viola...What have I told you? It's not nice to freeze people, even other mages and definitely not normal people. Its especially not nice to freeze them into a solid block of ice."_

"_But they made Layla sad!"_

"_So tell the teacher, otherwise you look like the bad guy. Are you the bad guy Viola?"_

"_Nu-uh."_

"_Good girl."_

_LINELINELINE_

"_Okay Tsukasa, I know you want a girlfriend, but telling a girl she has 'nice breasts' and then __**poking**__ them is not the best way to get a girlfriend. You just end up bloody & bruised, though I think you know that yourself now. Besides, who told you to do that anyways?"_

"_Bixlow Oni-san."_

"_BIXLOW!"_

"_WHAT? IT'S GOOD ADVICE!"_

"_IF IT WAS GOOD ADVICE, THEN WHY DOES MY SON HAVE A SWOLLEN CHEEK YOU MORON?"_

_LINELINELINE_

"_These kids will be the death of me..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I was going to upload my chapters for Hands off My Girlfriend, and Legend Unfolds, this week. Unfortunately, my bag was stolen two days ago and my story notebook was in it. Now, I have to essentially rewrite the whole damn story before I forget it. So it's going to take some time.

Stupid thief -_-

Well thanks for understanding...I hopeee.


	4. Notice

Hi Guys,

I'm just posting to let you guys know that I've been reading all the requests to update quickly and I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just want you to know that I'm trying but ive hit some kind of wall. My thoughts just wont present themselves on paper the way I want them too. I've wrote the chapter literally 12 different ways but none sound right. I'm trying though. I will get something up soon! I promise. This was just to let you know I haven't given up on it :) Please wait for me !

Mariya567


End file.
